


Behind the Pod S1, Episode 4: New(ish) & Old(ish)

by arkadyevna, BehindThePod, Opalsong



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A discussion of different perspectives on getting into podfic & "podfic fandom", different platforms & posting hubs, a little fandom history, and how/why people in podfic fandom tend to stick around.Duration - 0:47:49
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 1





	Behind the Pod S1, Episode 4: New(ish) & Old(ish)

[](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oiMsSWENhARcqXLF2yJQO-5I6i3fEtE3)  
  
---  
  
### Episode 4: New(ish) & Old(ish)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bl911enrmaymeqe/BtP%20S1%20Episode%204%20-%20New%28ish%29%20and%20Old%28ish%29.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1G1IvfxHk5IxO9DT8WCQj2dpdHTkvnHEI) | 23.1 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ml8j4j9tumxuxdd/BtP%20S1%20Episode%204%20-%20New%28ish%29%20and%20Old%28ish%29.m4b?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TK4cZqP2oUcBuD2ngEIU4mhWrVjeJaBt) | 22.8 mb. 

###### Streaming: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

###### Commenting and Talkback:

arkadyevna - Cain - they/them pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna) \- [Twitter](http://twitter.com/aarkadyevna)

Opalsong - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong) \- [Twitter](http://twitter.com/opalsong)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/4736.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
